


Things the Dogs say During Sex

by littlemissvincentvega



Series: Reservoir Thots [19]
Category: Reservoir Dogs (1992)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 03:07:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19054000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissvincentvega/pseuds/littlemissvincentvega





	Things the Dogs say During Sex

**mr. white:**

  * “oh, yeah, that’s it, sweetie”
  * “there’s a good girl”
  * “mm, look at that beautiful sweet ass, baby”
  * “keep going, sweetheart, you’re gonna make daddy cum”



**mr. blonde:**

  * “you’re just gushin’ for daddy, aren’t you, doll?”
  * “you like that, baby girl, hm? you like when daddy, uh, fucks you like a whore? hm?”
  * “look at you, you filthy slut, on your knees for me”
  * “hey– look at daddy when he’s fucking you, sweetness. that’s a good girl”



**mr. orange:**

  * “c’mere, kiss me while i’m fucking you”
  * “i bet that beautiful pussy of yours has never been fucked like this before, baby girl”
  * “tell daddy how much you want it”
  * “ugh, does that feel good, baby?”



**mr. pink:**

  * “christ, baby, you’re so fuckin’ sexy”
  * “let me give it to you harder, baby. that’s it, mm”
  * “god, your tits look fuckin’ amazing”
  * “that pussy feels so fuckin’ good”



**mr. brown:**

  * “look at you, angel, i can’t believe how sexy you are-- well, i can”
  * “fuck, this feels so good, baby”
  * “y’know, if this were a horror movie, we’d be so dead”
  * “you want it harder, baby? hm?”




End file.
